


Untitled 12/20/13

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, tw self harm, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	Untitled 12/20/13

I'm scared because  
This is always the time where  
Everything falls apart

Well, not right now  
But it's the calm before the storm

I'm afraid that in the new year  
I'll once again want to

Carve myself up or  
Pop pills or  
Hang myself in my closet

It's happened two years in a row now  
And mostly I'm just  
Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
